O Que Me Une a Você
by Chibieska
Summary: Quando Matsumoto Rangiku e Ichimaru Gin eram crianças, ela tinha certeza absoluta que de ele era sua alma gêmea. Mas depois da morte do ex-taichou, ela achou que nunca mais encontraria ninguém que mexesse com seu coração. Ela não poderia estar mais errada.[RanGin]


**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo.**

**Título:** O Que Me Une a Você

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance/Drama

**Anime/Mangá:** Bleach

**Personagens:** Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin, OC

**Classificação:** T (13+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

Olá! Estou muito feliz em dar vida a essa fic. Ela é antiga, na verdade. Mas como eu estou assistindo Bleach novamente (graças ao meu namorado que se tornou fã da série recentemente) decidi tirar o pó dessa história, alterar algumas coisas e finalmente publicar.

Eu não acompanho o mangá, apenas vi o anime. Então se algum dos personagens citados na história já morreram, foram para o lado negro da força ou sei lá mais o que, relevem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>O QUE ME UNE A VOCÊ<p>

Matsumoto Rangiku adorava compras. Adorava beber saquê até cair, mas também adorava fazer compras e já que estava no mundo humano, após cumprir uma missão estúpida que algum shinigami de classe menor irresponsável havia deixado de lado, nada melhor do que fazer algumas comprinhas na companhia de Inoue.

A garota com poderes de cura tinha abandonado o uniforme colegial, agora era uma mulher adulta, trajando um terninho e o cabelo amarrado em um coque firme. Estava mais séria, mais responsável, mas seu amor por compras e comidas exóticas permanecia o mesmo. Por isso, quando soube que a shinigami estava na cidade a convidou para um passeio pela rua comercial de Karakura.

A rua estava movimentada e as lojas estavam cheias, era véspera de dia dos namorados e era possível ver grupinhos de adolescentes cruzarem a rua risonhas, enquanto os homens pareciam indecisos dentro das lojas, entre um perfume caro e uma roupa de marca. Mas nem Rangiku nem Orihime pareciam se importam com o movimento, elas simplesmente queriam aproveitar as promoções da data e encher suas sacolas.

Foi quando a loira, que agora usava o cabelo curto, parou diante de uma grande vitrine. Os olhos focavam dois manequins que exibiam roupas modernas e de marca. Mas não era isso que prendia os olhos azuis. Os dois manequins estavam ligados entre si por uma longa linha vermelha. O barbante rubro estava amarrado no dedo do manequim masculino, descia até o chão, formava um coração e então subia até se amarrar na mão da manequim feminina.

– Orihime, o que é isso? – Apontou para as formas na vitrine.

A garota parou ao seu lado e encarou a vitrine toda decorada, além dos manequins, havia vários balões em formato de corações, além de fitas e confetes forrando o chão.

– Uma vitrine? – Estava mais velha e mais inteligente, talvez não tão inteligente assim. A loira lhe lançou um olhar atravessado e voltou a apontar para vitrine. – Você fala do akai ito? – Perguntou encarando o fio vermelho. – É uma lenda, diz que se você estiver presa a alguém com ela, vocês vão ter que se matar.

Rangiku curvou as sobrancelhas, não fazia ideia do que aquela linha significava, mas tinha certeza que não deveria ser isso, ainda mais por se tratar de algo exibido em uma vitrine de dia dos namorados.

– Não, não – se corrigiu a humana – acho que é sobre estar preso a pessoa e se a linha se parte, a pessoa é sugada por um buraco negro ou seria transportado para outra dimensão? – A garota levou a mão ao queixo, tentando se lembrar da expressão correta.

– Quando duas pessoas estão ligadas pelo fio, significa que elas estão destinadas a viver juntas pelo resto da vida – a voz de Arisawa Tatsuki se sobrepôs ao barulho da rua. Inoue encarou a amiga e abraçou animada. Matsumoto a cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Orihime, você não deveria explicar as coisas que não sabe.

– Ah, Tatsuki. Eu sei sim, eu só me confundi um pouco – a morena revirou os olhos.

– Sei. De qualquer forma, a linha te une com sua alma gêmea – explicou lentamente, se certificando que a informação correta estava sendo absorvida pela mente avoada da amiga. – É uma lenda bem antiga – se virou para a shinigami – diz que cada pessoa tem uma alma gêmea e que todos estão destinados a encontrar, não importa quanto tempo isso leve. Você terá uma ponta amarrada no seu dedo mindinho e sua alma gêmea terá a outra ponta.

Orihime arregalou os olhos por um segundo e assumiu uma expressão sonhadora. Rangiku sorriu quando Tatsuki concluiu e discretamente encarou o próprio dedo, apenas para constatar algo que já sabia, não havia nada amarrado ali.

As duas garotas continuaram conversando, enquanto a loira voltou seu olhar à vitrine da loja. Gostaria ela de poder ter seu destino ligado ao de alguém. Estava tão imersa naquela imagem que de repente teve um flash de lembrança.

Não tinha muita certeza se a lembrança era real ou uma peça pregada por sua mente, mas ela ainda era criança, Ichimaru Gin estava ao seu lado e questionava sobre o dia de seu aniversário. A conversa era alegre e suave, a expressão no rosto do garoto era curiosa e calorosa. Em um momento, entre caquis secos e risadas, ela viu uma linha avermelhada amarrada ao seu dedo, essa linha se estendia pelo casebre onde moravam, enrolada e amontada no chão de madeira, como um novelo de lã displicentemente desenrolado. A outra ponta estava amarrada no dedo de Gin. Enquanto o nó da moça estava bem apertado, o dele estava praticamente desfeito, deixando a linha frouxa.

Rangiku pensou em perguntar o que era aquela linha que os unia, mas ele não parecia se importar e como o fio preso a seu dedo também não a incomodava, ela deixou o questionamento de lado. A linha manteve o elo entre eles, mas quando Ichimaru partiu sem lhe dizer nada, a linha foi sua única companheira. O fio ainda tinha exatamente o mesmo tamanho, a ponta que deveria estar presa ao garoto dos cabelos claros estava abandonada perto da porta, desamarrada e ligeiramente desfiada.

Era engraçado pensar em Ichimaru, quanto tempo fazia que tinha partido? Oito anos? Nove? Ela já não contava mais. Ela mal se lembrava dos traços do seu rosto ou do tom da sua voz, a única lembrança viva, era sua silhueta entrecortada pela luz, lhe dando as costas de novo e de novo, e disso, ela não sentia saudade alguma.

– Rangiku? – Orihime chamou novamente. – Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ao ver a expressão melancólica no rosto da fukutaichou.

– Eu estou bem – sorriu sem graça.

– Nós vamos tomar sorvete, você vem? – Os olhos castanhos brilhantes.

– Eu vou passar – tentou sorrir amigável, mas os músculos do rosto doeram com a tentativa – eu já estou cansada e preciso estar pronta caso outra missão apareça – mentiu. – Divirtam-se vocês – Orihime não estava muito certa em deixar a mulher, mas Arisawa fez uma pequena mesura e arrastou a amiga rua abaixo, a caminho da sorveteria.

Os pés se moviam sem rumo aparente, ela balançava as sacolas de compras e tentava se lembrar de alguma canção para cantarolar, mas todas de que se lembrava eram muito tristes. Não estava cansada e provavelmente não teria outra missão, só precisaria matar o resto do dia para poder voltar para a Soul Society no início da noite.

Estava tão distraída tentando desviar seus pensamentos de Gin e da lenda sobre a linha vermelha que só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu alguém desajeitadamente lhe abraçar pela cintura. Ela saíra do centro comercial e agora circundava um parque próximo a uma escola. Um grupinho de garotos a encarava, com as expressões variadas, enquanto um garoto menor estava praticamente enterrado em suas roupas.

– Me desculpe, moça. – A voz infantil pediu, se afastando rapidamente. Rangiku pôde ver o rosto infantil coberto de escoriações. Ele era pequeno, magro e muito pálido. O rosto marcado era adornado por uma vasta cabeleira clara, não muito comum aos japoneses.

– Qual é? Não vai ser um bebê chorão vai? Pare de fugir e nos enfrente – provocou um dos garotos. A loira encarou o grupo, eram cinco meninos muito maiores do que o que esbarrara com ela, eles pareciam ameaçadores, dentro do que crianças por volta dos dez anos poderiam parecer.

– Eu não estou fugindo – o garoto menor respondeu – só não estou interessado em brigar com vocês hoje – apesar de machucado e visivelmente amedrontado, ele sorria.

– Mentira, Hanatsu. Você está morrendo de medo! – Outro garoto provocou.

– É melhor vocês irem embora – a voz da fukutaichou se lançou na pendenga infantil. Só percebera o que fizera quando ouviu a si mesma ecoando pelo parque.

– Não se intrometa, tia – respondeu o que parecia ser o líder.

– Tia? – Apertou as alças das sacolas e sentiu uma veia na testa pulsar, quem esses fedelhos estavam chamando de tia? – Escute aqui seu moleque, eu não sou sua tia. E você deveria ir para casa chorar no colinho da mamãe, porque se a sua coragem só aparece quando seus amiguinhos estão junto para socar um garoto com a metade do seu tamanho, então a sua coragem é verdadeiramente nenhuma! – Ela já estava aos berros e nem sabia exatamente o porquê, mas os transeuntes a encaravam curiosos. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via uma mulher bonita como ela discutindo com meia dúzia de crianças que nem deveriam ter dez anos completos.

Os meninos se entreolharam, cochicharam entre si e decidiram partir, não sem antes ameaçar acertar as contas no dia seguinte com Hanatsu. Quando os garotos já estavam longe, o menor encarou sua salvadora em dúvida se deveria agradecer a embaraçosa intromissão. Só então Rangiku viu que por baixo da densa franja e das escoriações, o garoto era exatamente igual ao Gin. Os traços delicados, os olhos estreitos, os lábios finos.

A loira queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, era como se sua mente tivesse sido pintada de branco. O garoto a encarava, como se esperasse algo, mas depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, ele tomou a iniciativa.

– Quer tomar um sorvete? – Ofereceu enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e contava as moedas – é tudo que posso pagar como agradecimento. – Respondeu em um misto de acanhamento e simplicidade.

Em qualquer outro momento da vida Matsumoto recusaria, principalmente porque acabara de declinar da mesma oferta feita por Orihime, mas ali, parada diante de uma cópia exata de Ichimaru quando criança, ela não conseguiu dizer não, mas se sentiu uma pedófila por aceitar e acompanhá-lo até o outro lado do parque. Em poucos minutos chegaram a uma pequena conveniência. E apesar da estranha combinação, as pessoas na rua sequer olhavam para eles. Talvez porque ambos tivessem cabelos muito claros, as pessoas achassem que eles fossem parentes, mãe e filho provavelmente.

Rangiku seguiu o pequeno Hanatsu pelos estreitos corredores da loja, até vê-lo parar diante de um freezer de vidro. O garoto precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés para enxergar o conteúdo. Analisou os copinhos de sorvete depositados no ambiente gelado e então se voltou para a mulher.

– Moça, qual você quer?

– Qualquer um está bom. – sorriu, mas não conseguiu sorrir sinceramente, como fazia para seu tachou. Se sentia estranha ao lado do garoto.

– Eu gosto do de caqui, mas quase ninguém gosta, talvez você prefira algo mais doce, como o de...

– O de caqui está ótimo para mim – interrompeu. Não podia acreditar que o maldito pirralho também gostava das mesmas coisas.

O garoto se debruçou sobre o freezer e esticou os braços até alcançar duas embalagens. Então, foi até o caixa e pagou pelos sorvetes. Quando saíram da conveniência, Hanatsu estendeu um dos potinhos para a mulher e sorriu. Não era um sorriso bonito e infantil, era aquele maldito sorriso que ela vira milhares de vezes no rosto de Gin.

O doce gelado e azedo deslizou pela língua da mulher. O sabor era ótimo, o aroma excelente e aquilo a fazia lembrar ainda mais seu amigo de infância. Eles caminhavam lentamente, contornando o parque, Hanatsu alguns passos à frente, de forma que ela podia ver sua silhueta entrecortada pelo resto de luz do final da tarde, exatamente como vira Ichimaru dezenas de vezes quando ele saia sem dizer aonde ia.

– Você ainda está triste? – O garoto perguntou de repente, ainda de costas para ela. Rangiku franziu o cenho sem entender. – Você parecia triste quando de te vi caminhando no parque.

– Eu estava pensando em um amigo – admitiu, depois de dar mais uma colherada no sorvete.

– Não é um bom amigo? – O menino se virou e a encarou curioso, se ela estava triste ao pensar nele, a amizade não era das melhores.

A loira não soube o que responder. Gin era um ótimo amigo e também era o pior amigo que tivera.

– Era, mas... Nós não somos mais amigos, de certa forma.

– Oh, entendo. Eu também não tenho muitos amigos – sorriu, como se não se importasse.

– Aqueles garotos de ontem...

– Eles dizem que sou mau, dizem que sou mentiroso e ardiloso, como uma cobra – então coçou os cabelos – o que é engraçado, porque as cobras não falam, então não poderiam mentir mesmo se quisessem – finalizou como se não se importasse.

– E você mente? – Quantas vezes não ouvira outros membros da Soul Society se referir ao ex-taichou da terceira divisão daquela forma?

– Eu apenas omito coisas – respondeu entre uma colherada no sorvete e outra – eles não gostam de mim, então não precisam saber de coisas a meu respeito. Ninguém precisa saber que tipo de pessoa eu sou, se eu souber isso já é suficiente – E Ichimaru não fazia exatamente o mesmo? Até mesmo ela, que o conhecia muito bem nunca o conhecera por completo, sempre haveria algo que apenas ele saberia.

– Talvez, se você fosse mais sincero com seus colegas, eles gostassem mais de você – ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse em ser odiado. Exatamente como Ichimaru faria.

– É estranho – disse mudando de assunto – eu tenho a impressão de já nos conhecemos – o rapaz levou o dedo aos lábios, pensativo – mas acho que não, eu me lembraria de uma moça com os seus peitões.

– Ora seu moleque! – Repreendeu, mas não conseguiu ficar verdadeiramente brava, Ichimaru dissera certa vez que seus peitos eram inesquecíveis. – Obrigada pelo sorvete – agradeceu quando esvaziou o copo de sorvete – estava delicioso.

– Mesmo? – O menino estava visivelmente desconfiado – todo mundo diz que é muito azedo.

– Mas eu gosto justamente por isso – afirmou enquanto o observava jogar as embalagens vazias no cesto de lixo.

– Está ficando tarde – disse após encarar o céu que estava tingido de laranja e o sol se punha rapidamente no horizonte – eu preciso voltar para casa agora.

– Certo – a loira sorriu – nos vemos amanhã? – Sabia que não poderia sugerir isso, voltaria para Soul Society no final da noite, mas isso não significava que não poderia arranjar uma desculpa para voltar a Terra. Sabia também que era loucura sugerir um encontro, ele era só uma criança humana, mas ela não conseguia conter o desejo de vê-lo, de conhecê-lo, de saber mais sobre aquela curiosa criança.

– Moça, eu sou muito novo para essas coisas – o rosto corou encabulado.

– No que está pensando? – Sorriu matreira e isso o fez corar ainda mais – não seja bobo, eu só gostei de você – disse com um sorriso largo e sincero.

– Você é uma daquelas mulheres que sequestram crianças e vendem no exterior? – Os olhos estreitaram e o sorriso rasgou os lábios, provocativo. A shinigami revirou os olhos. – De qualquer forma, nós não podemos nos ver amanhã. – Rangiku curvou as sobrancelhas, interrogativamente – Minha família vai se mudar, esta é minha última noite em Karakura – informou. A moça soltou uma exclamação decepcionada. – Mas foi legal conhecer você, moça. Os adultos são sempre chatos, mas você é interessante.

– Bem, faça uma boa viagem – sorriu.

– Meus pais vivem se mudando, eu já estou acostumado – explicou.

– É uma pena que não possamos nos ver mais – lamentou em um muxoxo exagerado. Ela poderia descobrir qual cidade era e ir até lá, mas precisaria de uma boa desculpa.

– Eu não disse que nós não íamos nos ver mais, disse que só não nos veríamos amanhã – e com uma pequena mesura se despediu.

– Espera, como pode dizer isso? – Questionou confusa, eles tinham se encontrado por acaso e com seu retorno a Soul Society e a partida dele de Karakura, eles nunca mais se veriam

– Porque eu sei – e abriu aquele sorriso largo, que rasgava a face e lhe dava uma aparência reptiliana – e eu também gosto de você, Rangiku. – Então ele levantou o dedo mindinho e partiu, dando as costas para uma confusa Matsumoto.

Ela não tinha dito seu nome uma única vez. O tempo todo ele a chamara de moça, como poderia ter se despedido dela dessa forma. Estava tão surpresa com isso que só quando o garoto estava longe, Rangiku percebeu uma pequena puxada na mão e viu que uma linha vermelha estava amarrada ao seu dedo mindinho e o fio se estendia na direção que Hanatsu tomara.

Matsumoto Rangiku se lembrou de que certa vez Nanao comentou que em alguns casos, uma alma arrependida poderia ter a chance de nascer novamente. Mas casos assim eram muito raros, almas menos evoluídas e com poderes espirituais baixos tinham mais chances porque eles ainda eram muito próximos aos humanos. Mas Ichimaru era um ex-taichou, dono de um grande poder espiritual e nenhum arrependimento. Dificilmente, a força suprema que rege o universo daria uma segunda chance a ele. Mas vendo aquele garoto, a aparência, a maneira como agia, o jeito de sorrir e o fato de saber seu nome, isso só podia significar uma coisa...

A loira puxou o fio, apenas para senti-lo tenso e alguém puxá-lo de volta. Desta vez, ela não iria ignorar a presença da linha, nem seus sentimentos. Teria que esperá-lo crescer, mas o que são os anos humanos para uma shinigami? Ela esperaria quanto fosse necessário, pois tinha certeza, aquele era Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

><p>NT: A ideia surgiu depois de ver algumas fanarts que sugeriam que a Rangiku teria um filho do Gin. No fim, acabei mudando totalmente o contexto.

O mini-Gin na verdade se chama Hanatsu Gin. O sobrenome seria diferente, mas o nome o mesmo, mas eu não consegui encaixar a informação no texto.

Reviews, comentários, sugestões são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
